warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Panthertail's Secret
Panthertail's Secret is a story by Dew. Blurb The secet... it has been revealed. I cannot stay here anymore. Panthertail has plummeted down a deep pit, with every cat believing he was dead. But he wasn't. However, the pit hides mysterious secrets. Panthertail is not alone... Prologue Hey. You might not know me, but I'm Panthertail. I was a member of LightClan, but you might not have heard of my story. It starts a long time ago. I was a kit of Whitestrike and Webwhisker, the brother of Gingerkit and Wolfkit. Although I didn't accept it then, I was the whiny kit; I complained about everything. When we reached apprentice age, it felt like we all had some type of ability. Gingerpaw could hear conversations coming from TidalClan, Wolfpaw had a unique ability to fight, and me? I was the one cat who never broke the warrior code. When we all received our warrior names, our powers got stronger. Gingerfleck could hear as if a cat from the Twolegplace was right next to hear, Wolfheart walked around scarless, and my loyalty and whininess was... strong. Since I was so loyal to the warrior code, I realized something very bad was happening: Snakestripe was being disloyal. He had secret meetings with a cat from FloraClan, he ate fresh-kill on the way to meeting her, and even took one of Rosestar's lives during a battle. I noticed this and followed him on the way to another one of his meetings. I needed to take him to Rosestar. And then he turned around, watching me. Growling, he ran up to me and pounced on me, starting a battle. We were locked into combat for a while, until I made the worst mistake: I bit his throat, killing him. I decided to hide his body in a bush, hoping no cat would find it. However, a short while later, a patrol came walking along the same path, and found his body. Luckily the bushes were enough to hide the scent of me. When they took it back to camp the clan had a vigil, like they always do. The secret wasn't discovered, until later on. Marshrunner, the medicine cat at the time, was preparing Snakestripe for burial, until he found, in the dead tom's claws, a tuft of fur. Black fur. My fur. He brought all three of us to his den, then held up the tuft of fur to our faces. He stared at me, and told me I did it. My heart threw itself around my chest, and I dashed out of camp, rain thrumming on my pelt, weighing me down like a burden. The secret... it has been revealed. I cannot stay here anymore. My sisters chased me as I ran. We were all slowed down by the rain, so they couldn't catch up. I turned around and told them to go away, without realizing there was a deep pit in front of me. I slipped onto the pit, falling onto a thick root that was jutting out of the wall. I was too far down to reach the top. The faces of my sisters peered down into the gap. They had scared expressions, and were trying to calm me down. But it was no use; they couldn't help me in any way. Just then a huge log fell, and frightened the life out of me. I slipped, and plummeted, until all became darkness. And this is where it begins. This is my life in the pit. This is Panthertail's secret. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (DewSpectrum11) Category:Super Editions